


Aperturas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [100]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birth Control, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Relationship Negotiation, Slice of Life, Smoking, Starting Over, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 91] Donde se dan la oportunidad de volver a sus viejas costumbres, pero no a sus malos hábitos.





	Aperturas

**Author's Note:**

> Despacio, pero los G's van haciendo avances.

**Aperturas**

 

En teoría, tomar la iniciativa sonaba de lo más sencillo, pero en práctica…

A la mañana siguiente de aquella primera noche en que Gustav impuso su compañía a Georgie y que ésta le cedió de buena gana la mitad de su cama (de la cual en realidad utilizaron un tercio entre los dos) y una almohada (compartida entre ellos), el baterista fue quien abrió antes los ojos al sol matutino y descubrió que todavía seguían abrazados en la misma posición en la que habían caído dormidos la noche anterior.

Georgie continuaba en sus brazos, él rodeándola por la cintura y con su espalda pegada a su pecho de tal manera que embonaban a la perfección, lo que de paso incluía su erección matutina posicionada justo en su trasero y sin que ninguno de los dos opusiera resistencia a lo que en sí era natural. Aspirando el perfume del cabello de Georgie, Gustav la atrajo más contra sí, maravillado por la suavidad de su piel, que poco a poco había quedado expuesta luego de moverse bajo las sábanas, y eso le había permitido que ahora sus dedos descansaran sobre un área descubierta de la que jamás quería perder el contacto.

La tentación de besar a Georgie era fuerte, pero no queriendo tentar su suerte fue que Gustav se contuvo por espacio de unos minutos mientras despertaba del todo y valoraba la situación.

Georgie, ajena a su crisis existencial, dormía. Era patente por el lento y profundo respirar bajo el cual su torso se elevaba y volvía a bajar. Algo murmuró entre sueños, pero Gustav no captó ni una palabra, y en cambio procuró quedarse quieto para no perturbar su descanso.

Arrebujando su rostro contra el cuello de Georgie,  Gustav se entregó a las reminiscencias de la noche anterior, en donde Georgie había aceptado con agrado que él la guiara hasta el dormitorio, en donde cada uno se había desnudado hasta quedar en ropa interior  y después se examinaron usando los dedos y los labios para ese propósito. Si bien no llegaron a más que a esas caricias, la experiencia resultó ser totalmente erótica para ambos, y fue necesario que se dieran un par de minutos antes de vestirse con el pijama y volver a la cama. Después se habían besado por un buen rato, hasta que al final el sueño se apoderó de ambos.

En tiempo presente, Gustav reflexionó que sus últimas palabras habían sido pronunciadas en la puerta del piso, y que a partir de ese instante se habían rendido a la comunicación verbal, haciéndola a un lado para conectar de una manera diferente.

Si estaba o no leyendo entre líneas, Gustav lo dudaba, puesto que entre él y Georgie no habían hecho falta las palabras la noche anterior, y prueba de ello eran las largas conversaciones que habían mantenido tan sólo mirándose a los ojos en las penumbras de la habitación. Como nunca antes había apreciado él la entrega con la que Georgie le contemplaba, y sus sentimientos por ella quedaron igual de expuestos cuando Gustav se esforzó en transmitirle lo que ella significaba en su vida, y que Georgie comprendió a la perfección, si es que el beso con el que le agradeció después era una señal.

Y tenía que serlo, porque un amor de tal magnitud no podía ser si no compartido. De eso estaba convencido Gustav, que presionó más el cuerpo de Georgie contra el suyo y a cambio descubrió que en algún punto de los últimos minutos la bajista se había despertado, y que igual que él, gozaba de ese tiempo muerto en el que para el mundo todavía dormían.

—Mmm… —Exhaló ella, moviendo la mano de Gustav que la rodeaba por debajo de la camiseta vieja y raída que era su pijama favorita, y posicionándola no en la curva de su vientre como estaba antes, sino más arriba, sobre uno de sus pechos desnudos.

Gustav aceptó la invitación rodeándolo con la palma abierta, y bajo sus dedos sintió el pezón endurecerse al contacto de su roce.

Quedamente, Georgie gimió, y su respiración se volvió errática conforme transcurrían los segundos y Gustav continuaba excitándola a base de movimientos aprendidos a lo largo de su unión. En respuesta, Georgie le pagó arqueando la espalda y refregando su trasero contra la erección de Gustav, que pasó de incipiente a definitiva, y cobró la dureza del acero.

Aquel bamboleo al que se entregaron bajo las sábanas se prolongó por espacio de varios minutos, y no tardaron en hacer a un lado las escasas prendas que vestían y a explorarse sin pudor alguno. Igual que si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, ni Gustav se cohibió cuando Georgie le tiró de los bóxers y se los dejó a medio muslo, ni ella tuvo pudor en despojarse de su camiseta y rodar hasta quedar de espaldas ante Gustav.

El beso profundo que compartieron después incluía no sólo juego de lenguas y exceso de saliva, sino también aliento matutino y un dejo de sueño que todavía no los abandonaba, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, puesto que se conocían en las buenas y en las malas, y bajo ese mismo criterio era que se aceptaban el uno al otro sin condiciones de ningún tipo. Sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, se aceptaban como eran, en lo público y en lo privado, e igual que si fuera un voto sagrado era que ponían a un lado los pequeños inconvenientes como el cabello despeinado y la vejiga llena en pos de algo mejor.

—Gusti —gimió Georgie en una pausa, las mejillas arreboladas—. Uhhh…

El baterista comprendió en el acto lo que Georgie quería, _necesitaba_ , y metiendo los dedos índice por debajo del elástico de sus bragas les dio un pequeño tirón. En el acto alzó Georgie la cadera y le dio vía libre para desnudarla por completo.

La imagen de Georgie desnuda provocó un cortocircuito en la mente de Gustav, que al posicionarse encima de su cuerpo creyó por una fracción de segundo que entre los dos corría electricidad, y que su pobre corazón estaba a una descarga de la sobrecarga. Georgie le sacó de ese estupor el recibirle entre sus piernas y rodearlo con torno a la cadera con ellas. Una clara invitación que Gustav encontró imposible de resistir.

O casi.

—¿Tienes condones? —Preguntó con el único pensamiento racional que todavía permanecía en su cabeza y que estaba a punto de desvanecerse mientras él pasaba de hombre y se convertía en un animal que sólo podía pensar en hacer el amor.

—No, pero… Mi periodo todavía no ha vuelto —susurró Georgie, los ojos grandes y las pupilas dilatadas.

Ante una disyuntiva de tal calibre, Gustav se tomó un instante para sopesar sus dos opciones. Por un lado, bien podían olvidarse de continuar y decidir si lo que les convenía era una ducha helada, bajar a la farmacia a comprar condones, o simplemente limitarse a refregarse el uno contra el otro hasta correrse. Ninguna alternativa sonaba tan bien como lanzar por la ventana el sentido común y rendirse a los instintos. Pero siendo él quien debía de elegir, Gustav apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo por no precipitarse.

Debajo de él, Georgie le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y le besó cerca de la oreja. Y bastó para que Gustav resolviera a decantarse por la segunda opción, que sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias, él las asumía como hombre y no como un crío.

Tanteando entre sus cuerpos para guiar su erección al interior de Georgie, Gustav posicionó el glande entre los pliegues de la feminidad de la bajista, y ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

—Oh Dios —musitó embriagada de placer, y sus gemidos se intensificaron conforme Gustav se hizo camino en su interior y la penetró hasta quedar por completo dentro.

Sólo entonces se tomaron un momento para dejar en claro qué era lo que estaban arriesgando, y para ello tomó Gustav el control.

—Pase lo que pase… No me importa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Y enfatizó sus palabras retirando un poco su miembro y volviéndolo a meter con más fuerza que antes. Jadeando, Georgie le clavó los dedos en los omóplatos y su interior se contrajo.

El resto fue como cualquier otro encuentro y a la vez como ninguno que hubieran compartido antes.

A base de conocerse a profundidad y sin falsos pudores, Gustav se encargó de que Georgie experimentara un orgasmo antes que él, y después le acompañó con el propio, olvidando cualquier tipo de precaución al correrse en su interior y permanecer dentro hasta que la bajista le picó el costado con un dedo y murmuro: “Pesas, y me aplastas.” Sólo entonces se retiró, y al hacerlo un breve instante de pánico le invadió al suponer que aquel momento era el último.

Abrazándola de vuelta, Gustav hundió el rostro en su pecho, y Georgie lo acunó ahí con gran ternura, plantando besos sobre su cabeza y frente hasta que el baterista dejó de temblar.

—Hey… ¿Qué pasa? —Indagó ella, por completa relajada y con los párpados pesados delatando su cansancio.

—Esto de antes… ¿Volverá a pasar? —Preguntó Gustav, rodeando uno de sus pechos con la mano y memorizando su suavidad y textura para siempre tenerla presente.

—Eso depende si tú quieres… —Musitó Georgie en voz baja, pasándole los dedos por el cabello y masajeando líneas invisibles que iban de la frente a la coronilla.

—Yo quiero —respondió Gustav vehemente, tornándose posesivo con cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su disposición.

—Igual yo… —Fue la contestación de Georgie, que al cabo de unos minutos clarificó—. Sigo sin tener claro bajo cuáles términos, pero me encantaría volver a hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con ‘términos? —Preguntó Gustav, obviando la clara invitación que le hacía Georgie de volver a hacer el amor.

—Ya sabes… —Suspiró Georgie con desgana—. ¿Es esto algo que hacemos como amigos, como amantes, como novios? ¿Es por hoy, temporal o a largo plazo? ¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?

—Esto no es ningún juego para mí —gruñó Gustav, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Georgie directo a los ojos con un enojo que de pronto había brotado de su interior—. Nunca lo ha sido, y no pienso empezar ahora.

—Lo sé, no me refería a eso —le confió Georgie, que empero se mantenía cautelosa de hacer una demostración del remolino de emociones que apenas podía mantener a raya—. Es sólo que ahora mismo… no estoy lista para ir en serio.

—¿Y lo que acabamos de hacer era ir en broma o de qué carajos hablas? —Gruñó Gustav, y al apreciar en Georgie un leve estremecimiento por la violencia que de pronto él ejercía sobre ella, se retrajo—. Joder, lo siento, no es mi intención desquitarme contigo. Pero por favor, ayúdame a entender, porque estoy aquí listo para hacer lo que sea necesario para que seas mía, y ahora dices que no estás lista. ¿Qué clase de juego cruel es ese para ti?

—Yo tampoco estoy jugando —replicó Georgie con mordacidad, buscando separarse de Gustav, pero éste seguía semirecostado encima de ella, y su peso le otorgaba la ventaja de impedirle la tan ansiada huida—. Sabes bien que te amo, jamás te haría eso.

Buscando sus manos hasta dar con ellas y entrelazar sus dedos, Gustav se impulsó hacia arriba y se posicionó cara a cara ante Georgie, que de nueva cuenta parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Vale, pero en cambio me dices que no quieres volver a intentarlo, ¿se trata de eso?

—No… —Se humedeció Georgie los labios—. No exactamente…

—Explícate.

—Creo que… no es un buen momento para hacerlo, es todo —masculló Georgie a regañadientes, la vista perdida en un ángulo muerto y sus pupilas nadando en un mar de lágrimas que su dueña seguía tercamente aferrada a no derramar.

—¿Pero _por qué_? —Insistió Gustav en llegar hasta el final—. Vine a ti como querías, y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario para recuperarte, entonces… ¿Por qué no?

Georgie sorbió la nariz. —Nunca me perdiste, ¿ok? Eso que quede claro desde ahora porque no me pienso repetir en eso. Siempre he sido tuya, desde la primera vez que te vi y pensé que eras lindo, ya desde entonces intuía que te quería…

—Pero me amas y no quieres estar conmigo —parafraseó Gustav sus palabras de antes, y se cernió sobre Georgie, buscando sus labios sólo para toparse con que la bajista había girado el rostro y le presentaba la mejilla.

—Por ahora —repitió Georgie el punto crucial—. Mientras… Sano. Pongo en orden mi vida. Decido cómo proceder. Mientras tanto, necesito tiempo y espac-…

—¡Oh no! —Se negó Gustav en rotundo—. No más tiempo, no más espacio; ya has tenido suficiente, y nunca ha funcionado. Para lo único que ha servido es para hacernos más miserables a los dos, y no intentes negarlo: Sin mí te vienes abajo, y sin ti no le encuentro sentido a nada, así que no te lo permitiré. Y si en verdad crees que necesitas tiempo y espacio, no será de mí, y en ese caso te haré compañía.

—¿Lo harás? —Preguntó Georgie, pegando su mejilla contra la de Gustav, los dos conectados de un modo que ya habían olvidado.

—Por supuesto, si me lo permites… —Agregó éste, cauteloso de no sobrepasar sus límites, pero a la vez consciente de que debía desdibujar un poco esas líneas invisibles que Georgie había trazado como barreras para ambos si es que quería obtener progresos.

—Gusti… —Apretando sus manos que todavía seguían entrelazadas, Georgie le manifestó su aceptación.

—Tenemos que hablarlo en serio —dijo el baterista, enunciando lo que los dos ya sabían de antemano—. Tal como has dicho antes: Ponerle reglas a esta… amistad nuestra.

—Dudo que los amigos, en términos estrictos, se cojan con tanta pasión como hemos hecho antes… —Bromeó Georgie a medias, buscando aligerar con ello la tensión patente entre ellos que amenazaba con destruirlos—. O que duerman juntos en la cama y permanezcan desnudos…

—Ya, pero nosotros nunca fuimos de esa clase de amigos —contestó Gustav—. Y si los gemelos pudieron llegar a aceptarlo por las malas, _muy_ malas, nosotros seguro que podemos hacerlo mejor.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Más que eso —se comprometió Gustav—, lo juro.

Y cerró aquel pacto con un beso que Georgie correspondió en cuerpo y alma.

 

Tras vestirse en lados opuestos de la cama y entrar por turnos al sanitario, Gustav y Georgie se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina, ella con un té negro y Gustav con un café sin azúcar o crema, los dos demostrando así que iban a tratar aquel asunto con la más absoluta de las seriedades.

A través de las cortinas se adivinaba que el día sería soleado a pesar de la temporada en la que se encontraban, y el reflejo que cruzaba el cristal le caía directo a Georgie en el cabello, creando sobre ella un halo casi de tipo angelical que hizo sonreír a Gustav.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Le preguntó Georgie con una sonrisa idéntica, contagiada de la suya.

—Nada en realidad. Uhm… A riesgo de sonar como un mal cliché, creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Seh…

Y hablar hicieron por espacio de una hora, cada uno exponiendo primero su punto de vista a fondo y sin omitir detalles, y después escuchando al otro con total atención y sin interrupciones. Aquel intercambió vino a poner el fin en varios malentendidos que desde conocerse venían arrastrando, como el repetirse que se amaban, pero especificar que sin condiciones; o clarificar cuánto se necesitaban, aunque no por ello les era imposible vivir sin el otro; y por supuesto, establecer que querían darse una tercera oportunidad formal de ser novios, pero en donde discreparon enormemente, puesto que ahí donde Gustav decía ‘ahora’, Georgie replicaba ‘después’.

— _Después_ no es ningún puto tiempo verbal —gruñó Gustav, que para entonces había acabado con su primera taza de café e iba por una segunda—. _Después_ no me dice nada, porque igual es más tarde, mañana, en un año o cuando cumpla ochenta si es que llego a vivir a tanto.

A su vez, Georgie tampoco se quedó callada.

— _Ahora_ es un tiempo riesgoso —replicó con mordacidad, las palmas abiertas y apoyadas sobre la mesa, y su apostura de estar lista para librar cualquier tipo de batalla que se le presentara—. _Ahora_ no es buen momento, y ambos lo sabemos.

La pregunta que pendió sobre ambos como una guillotina fue: ¿Y ahora qué? Encontrándose en un _impasse_ que no daba muestras de mostrarse favorable para ninguno de los dos, fue que cada uno se cruzó de brazos y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

Para Gustav, fue hundirse en un mar de brea, puesto que así representaba él su miseria y el agotamiento que le producía mantenerse a flote a pesar de las adversidades a las que se enfrentaba. En su fuero interno, no alcanzaba a comprender a Georgie, que a su parecer actuaba de lo más irracional al negarse a la felicidad que tanto merecían. Vale, que tal vez no estaban en las mejores condiciones y que antes tenían que hablar más del asunto para no volver a repetir aquellos errores que en el pasado habían acabado con algo que parecía ser sólido y firme, pero que ante un problema específico se había venido abajo como si se tratara de un simple castillo de arena a merced del vendaval.

Pese a que como tal no podía posicionarse en los zapatos de Georgie, no era que Gustav estuviera por completo ajeno a sus hesitaciones; hasta cierto punto la comprendía, él también tenía miedo de intentarlo una vez más, el mítico tercer intento del que se decía “o lo das todo, o no das nada” y para el cual tampoco se sentía preparado, pero… Por el cual estaba dispuesto a un riesgo total. Y que Georgie no compartiera con él ese arrojo le colocaba en una situación de inseguridad en donde de vuelta no sentía correspondidos sus sentimientos por ella en la misma cantidad en la que se los profesaba.

«No, ese no es el problema», racionalizó Gustav al cabo de unos segundos, porque el conflicto de Georgie no iba por ese ámbito, y decidido estaba él a no poner en duda el amor que los unía. No se trataba de algo tan básico entre ambos, sino de algo más complejo…

Y no estaba solo, no era el único que temía, pero Georgie tenía mente propia, y su mecanismo de evasión era diferente al suyo, no que por ello fuera diferente en la raíz, y por lo tanto, inmune a los mismos remedios con los cuales él había paliado sus deficiencias.

—¿Y si…? —Calibrando el poder de su propuesta, Gustav esperó a que la atención de Georgie estuviera por completo centrada en él antes de lanzar al aire la única alternativa a la que le veía potencial—. ¿Y si lo tomamos con calma?

Georgie permaneció callada, los labios contraídos con excesivo sello, puesto que daba hasta la impresión de haber dejado de respirar. Silenciosa, le pedía elaborar más su idea.

Refrescando su garganta con un sorbo más de café, Gustav mantuvo la taza a la altura de sus labios unos instantes más antes de hacer su movimiento.

—Ir despacio… Sin compromisos de por medio… Decir que empezáramos de nuevo es imposible, nos conocemos a la perfección como para fingir que no tenemos un lenguaje secreto, pero podríamos, uhm, tomarlo con calma.

—Define mejor eso —pidió Georgie con una voz pequeña y diferente a la habitual. Daba la impresión de que su alma se había reducido al tamaño de una moneda y escondido detrás de sus pulmones, porque el sonido que emanó de sus labios fue apenas perceptible.

—Me refiero a… hacer las cosas a nuestro ritmo. Sin prisas, sin presiones. A nuestro aire…

—¿Y en lo práctico eso es…?

—Hacerlo o no, según nos venga en gana… Te lo dije antes, no pienso alejarme de ti a menos que explícitamente me lo pidas, pero incluso así antes me cercioraré que sea lo que ambos queramos de verdad, no sólo porque uno de los dos esté abrumado por ese segundo y al siguiente arrepentido… Yo… —Gustav tragó saliva y se forzó a proseguir—. Yo en verdad me lamento de dejarte ir cuando me lo pedías porque después ya no sabía cómo volver a tu lado…

—Gus…

—No tenemos por qué ponerle una etiqueta a cada cosa que hagamos juntos. Ir al cine y a cenar no tiene por qué ser una cita…

—¿Y hacer el amor entra en esa categoría? —Inquirió Georgie, escondiendo las manos dentro de sus muslos y encorvándose—. Me cuesta horrores mantenerme separada de ti, ¿sabes?

—A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo —confesó Gustav, que si cerraba los ojos todavía tenía flashazos de lo ocurrido apenas una hora atrás—. A lo que me refiero con ‘tomarlo con calma’ es… a eso. No hay pretensiones de por medio o falsos significados. Sólo entre tú y yo, como un ensayo antes de intentarlo de vuelta.

—Un ensayo… —Repitió Georgie, sonriendo de pronto—. Me gusta. No suena tan… definitivo.

—Ya. Ese es el plan.

Examinándose a través de la mesa y contemplando cada uno la infinidad de posibilidades que ‘tomarlo con calma’ les ofrecía, fue Gustav quien de vuelta tomó la iniciativa.

—¿Qué tal si por hoy… nos tomamos el día libre y hacemos lo que nos venga en gana?

—Sin compromisos, ¿correcto?

—Ajá.

—Entonces… —Georgie le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Si te propongo volver a la cama… ¿Aceptarías?

La manzana de Adán de Gustav subió y bajó con la fuerte deglución que éste hizo. —Sin dudarlo.

—Y tal vez en intermedios podríamos charlar…

—Me encantaría.

—En ese caso… —Dejando atrás su taza llena hasta la mitad, Georgie se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa hasta posicionarse al lado de Gustav. Le extendió la mano, y el baterista no hesitó en sujetársela y rendirse a sus designios, que le pidieron ponerse en pie y acompañarle.

Sin rechistar la siguió hasta el dormitorio, y una vez dentro fue Gustav quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta y rendirse a Georgie, quien parecía haber florecido de vuelta y no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión.

—Espera… —Pidió Gustav al cabo de unos minutos, cuando luego de varias maniobras estaban de vuelta en la cama y desnudos—. No podemos…

—¿Uh? —A ahorcajadas sobre su regazo y refregándose contra su erección, Georgie no comprendió a qué se refería Gustav.

—No tenemos ni un solo condón.

—¿Y?

—Georgie…

Acariciando su cadera con una mano y recorriendo su muslo con la otra, Gustav tuvo que forzarse a pensar con la cabeza, la que tenía sobre los hombros, y que justo entonces se mantenía trabajando a duras penas con un flujo limitado de sangre, pero no fue fácil. La imagen de Georgie encima de él y con el pecho subiendo y bajando de manera visible, sus pezones erectos, la curva cóncava de su vientre contraída, una gota de sudor resbalando por su centro y perdiéndose en su ombligo, su sexo listo para recibirlo…

Gustav cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a hacer lo correcto.

—No podemos…

—Querrás decir que no _debemos_ …

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero —respondió él, deseoso de lanzar cualquier rastro de prudencia por la ventana y rendirse a lo que su naturaleza masculina le pedía a gritos.

—Ya…

Desmontándose de su cuerpo, Georgie se apartó y se recostó a su lado, emitiendo después un largo y sentido suspiro con el que expresó su desazón.

—Hey… —Buscando volver a tocarla, Gustav se giró hacia ella, y Georgie hizo lo mismo, de tal modo que quedaron como figuras de espejo, reflejándose el uno en el otro en la postura, más no en la expresión, pues ahí donde Gustav fruncía el ceño, Georgie parecía a punto de llorar.

—No es una charla que esté lista para mantenerme ahora mismo —murmuró Georgie—, e incluso si quisiera, no _puedo_ …

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No. Abrázame —pidió Georgie, y Gustav no se demoró en cubrirlos a ambos con una sábana y después rodearla entre sus brazos. Del deseo que antes los consumía, habían vuelto a las brasas, pero era un calor insuficiente que al cabo de un rato en silencio les hizo sentir frío en el alma.

Mientras aspiraba el perfume de su cabello y le recorría la espalda con los dedos, Gustav no dejó de darle vueltas a la actitud que Georgie había demostrado ese día. Por un lado, su desinterés inicial cuando hicieron el amor al despertar y la falta del condón, y por otro lado, aquel segundo intento abortado, en donde la discusión había sobrevenido en cuanto Gustav señaló que no contaban con un método de protección… Encontrar el denominador común no fue complicado, pero en cambio sí lo fue el descifrar el significado oculto y subyacente tras esa implicación.

Antes Georgie había mencionado que su periodo estaba ausente, y por lecturas que había hecho en internet para informarse del tema, Gustav había descubierto que en efecto, tras un aborto el ciclo menstrual podía verse alterado, no que por ello fuera un método anticonceptivo eficiente o digno de confianza. Que Georgie además depositara su tranquilidad en la falta de periodo era de alarmarse, más cuando no hacía más que un mes de su pérdida, y sin embargo…

Lo peor que podía pasar era otro embarazo indeseado… Que quizá no tuviera ese calificativo en forma negativa después de todo.

Dentro de su caja torácica y ante tal epifanía, el corazón de Gustav se paró por un segundo, y luego cuando reanudó su latido lo hizo a ritmo acelerado y haciendo notar su presencia por medio de un flujo sanguíneo que hizo al baterista retumbarle los oídos.

No podía ser… ¿A menos que sí? Y ambas opciones le resultaron abrumadoras a Gustav, que estrujó con más fuerza todavía a Georgie contra su pecho hasta que ésta gimió entre sus brazos.

Después de todo, ¿no era esa la misma Georgie que se sentía agobiada por su relación y a la que sólo había podido convencer de guardarle un espacio en su vida bajo la pretensa de ‘tomarlo con calma’ porque de otra manera se retraía en su caparazón?

Dispuesto a probar su teoría, Gustav alineó paralelo su rostro con el de Georgie y preguntó: —¿Estás tomando la píldora de nuevo?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila si no utilizamos un condón?

—Ya te lo dije, no he vuelto a tener mi periodo desde que… eso —respondió ella entre dientes, pero Gustav leyó en sus facciones la mentira mal encubierta, y para sorpresa suya, descubrió que no le importaba.

—¿Así que es seguro hacer el amor sin un condón?

—Yo no dije eso…

—Oh…

—Mira —dijo Georgie con resignación—, es tu elección. Yo no me opondré si decides vestirte y bajar a comprar condones en la farmacia de la esquina, pero mientras tanto… Ya lo hicimos dos veces esta mañana sin uno…

—Y una tercera no tendría por qué marcar la diferencia —completó Gustav su oración, y se descubrió pensando que tenía mucha coherencia, a pesar de que si ese mensaje hubiera provenido de cualquier otra mujer la habría rechazado sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

—Exacto…

«Diox, soy más estúpido ahora que cuando era un crío; idiota, idiota, idiota…», pensó Gustav mientras hacía a un lado toda precaución, y rodando a Georgie sobre su espalda y con él encima, tanteaba entre sus piernas por su erección, listo para volver a penetrarla.

Ahí donde antes Georgie había tomado la píldora con regularidad casi religiosa y él había complementado la contraconcepción con preservativos, el estar a punto de hacerlo sin ninguna medida que evitara un nuevo embarazo resultaba de lo más extraño, pero en un buen sentido que ya más tarde analizaría a solas. O al menos eso esperaba Gustav, si es que seguían adelante hasta el final.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, decidido a detenerse si veía cualquier indicio de duda en Georgie, pero la bajista se mostró incluso más resuelta que él y asintió.

—Hazlo, Gusti…

Y como en el pasado, fue aquel apelativo cariñoso el que lo decidió todo, y hundiéndose dentro de Georgie cerró Gustav los párpados y se perdió en sí, en ella, y en la burbuja que de momento los rodeaba y que fungía como escudo protector contra el mundo.

De las consecuencias, si es que las había, ya se ocuparían después.

 

Porque no quiso exagerar su estadía en el piso de la bajista, Gustav pasó con ella un par de horas más y después se despidió, prometiendo mantener el contacto.

De vuelta en casa, Franziska lo asedió con preguntas, y a cambio obtuvo respuestas que no le satisficieron por completo.

—Vale, ¿sabes que estás jugando con fuego, correcto? —Le señaló su hermana, en alusión a la manera en que él y Georgie pretendían ir despacio cuando en realidad ya se conocían demasiado como para volver a las viejas costumbres, pero también por la mención de pasada que había hecho Gustav de prescindir de los condones, y que puso en alerta a su hermana.

—Ya, pero Georgie es fuego —dijo Gustav sin pensarlo, haciendo referencia a que la bajista era Aries, y por lo tanto el fuego era su elemento, aunque sus conocimientos del zodiaco se limitaban a poco más que eso, y aquello sólo porque Bill había tenido un breve periodo de interés por el tema desde que se había mudado a LA y por semanas había hecho referencias veladas a diestra y siniestra que de algún modo permearon en su desinterés y apatía por esa pseudociencia de pacotilla.

—Gus, vamos… —Enfrascada en pintarse las uñas de los pies, Franziska se detuvo con la brocha en el aire y le dedicó una mirada significativa—. Tú y yo sabemos bien las consecuencias del sexo sin protección, así que has el favor de ir a la farmacia más cercana y comprar un paquete jumbo, ¿ok? No es buen momento para que seas padre.

Sentado a su lado, Gustav frunció el ceño. —¿No?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En unos meses cumpliré veintiséis, que son los que tenía mamá cuando me tuvo a mí. Y papá no es que fuera mucho mayor que ella…

—Entiendo tu punto —prosiguió Franziska con su labor de cubrir con barniz las uñas de su otro pie—, ¿pero es realmente lo que quieres? Tú mismo me has contado lo emocionado que estás por el nuevo disco, y que esta vez planean ampliar el número de ciudades que visiten por Rusia. Si _algo_ llegara a pasar, esos planes se irían por la borda, espero que estés consciente de ello.

—Mmm…

Recostándose contra el sofá y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo, Gustav sopesó las palabras de Franziska, sus lúgubres advertencias, que por extraño que resultara… No le parecían tal. Había un cierto dejo indescriptible en que esa posibilidad llegara a convertirse en una realidad que en lugar de mantenerlo en un estado de miedo, le ocurría el efecto contrario.

Dicho con menos, el que Georgie volviera a embarazarse no le inmutaba en lo absoluto. Al menos no de manera negativa…

—Deberías de comprarle la píldora del día siguiente —interrumpió Franziska su momento de recogimiento, y Gustav frunció el ceño por su intromisión.

—Seguro, pero no puedo obligarla a que la tome.

—Aquí la cuestión es… ¿Quieres _tú_ que la tome? Porque tengo un presentimiento de saber cuál es la respuesta de Georgie… —Ante la mudez de Gustav, Franziska volvió a la carga con menos severidad—. Oye, no me malentiendas, sería genial que anunciaran con bombo y platillo que van a ser padres y yo tía. Y papá y mamá se volverían locos de felicidad, pero…

—No son circunstancias normales —masculló Gustav, resbalando en el sillón hasta casi quedar acostado.

—Menos mal que pareces entender esos matices…

Dándole el último toque a su uña meñique, Franziska cerró el envase de esmalte y lo dejó sobre la mesa, pasando después a soplarse en los dedos para acelerar el proceso.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otro día, aquel no habría resultado ser un espectáculo interesante. Franziska cumplía con ese ritual una vez a la semana, porque a su juicio no había nada más femenino que un buen pedicure y un esmalte que le fuera a combinación, y Gustav ya hasta se había habituado a los vapores tóxicos del pintauñas, pero esa noche todo era distinto, y el tenerla a un lado y actuando como si ese no fuera un cierre de jornada especial le irritaba.

—No sé qué más decirte… —Murmuró de pronto Franziska, la vista fija en sus pies y no en Gustav, que pretendía mimetizarse con el estampado del sillón—. Ya estás mayor y sabes bien lo que haces, lo que no evita que muera de ganas por intervenir y salvarte de más tropiezos a los que puedas enfrentarte, pero…

—¿Ya soy un adulto y debo ser responsable de mis acciones? —Adivinó Gustav con voz gutural, y cansado de los mismos sermones de siempre.

—No. Más bien pienso que quizá esta vez sea lo que toca.

—¿Uh? —Confundido por el repentino cambio de argumento, Gustav se giró hacia su hermana y la confrontó—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De… —Franziska suspiró—. Suena extraño decirlo desde esta perspectiva, pero… Todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, lo bueno, lo malo, lo incatalogable, te ha llevado hasta este punto exacto en el que te encuentras. Y doy por sentado que estás satisfecho con tu vida actual, así que en realidad no puedes quejarte. Tienes fama, familia, salud, dinero, y a una chica preciosa que te ama con la misma locura que tú a ella…

Gustav resopló por la nariz. —¿Y tu punto con todo esto es…?

—Que hasta entonces has hecho lo ‘correcto’ para tener lo que tienes, y si resulta que no cambiarías ninguna de tus decisiones pasadas porque estás satisfecha con lo que tienes ahora, eso significa que has hecho un buen trabajo, y que deberías seguir así…

—Franny…

—Ach, lo sé, suena a la peor patraña de autoayuda del mundo, pero-… —se reprochó su hermana a sí misma, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Gustav le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y apretó.

A su modo, quiso él expresar su más sincera gratitud, porque eran esas palabras y no otras las que le dieron la certeza que necesitaba para propulsar sus objetivos. Hasta entonces había creído que si tenía lo que tenía era por designio del universo, de aquello llamado Destino con letra capital y que dominaba su mente como aquella otra fuerza llamada Dios (y que para él no tenía valor alguno) lo hacía para otras personas, pero en realidad su voluntad también había tenido peso, y el apreciarlo con lucidez le apartaba de la luz de las casualidades y el azar, y lo convertía en un designio que no habría de llevarse a cabo sin su aquiescencia.

Saberse dueño de su propia vida y a la vez cumpliendo el plan que de antemano estaba trazado para él (pero que no habría de cumplirse si por su cuenta no ponía de su parte), conmovió a Gustav hasta la médula y lo hizo esbozar la más pura de las sonrisas.

Tanto así que Franziska se sintió invadida por la misma electricidad, y consternada posó su mano sobre la que Gustav todavía mantenía sobre su hombro y la apretó.

—¿Gus?

—Siempre me has ayudado, ¿lo sabías? —Murmuró él, hundiendo el mentón porque la vergüenza le pesaba—. Pudiste haber sido como cualquier otra hermana mayor en el mundo, meterte en tus asuntos y dejar los míos en paz, pero en cambio…

—¿Es un reproche?

—No, todo lo contrario. —Gustav inhaló y exhaló—. De no ser por ti no habría logrado ni la mitad de esas cosas correctas de las que hablas. Eso te convierte en la mejor, Franny.

—La mejor, ¿uh?

—Que no quepa duda.

—Vale, vale… Pero tú también pon de tu parte, ¿ok? —Le instó ella con cariño para quitarle hierro al asunto, porque si conocía bien a su hermano menor (¡y lo hacía!), lo mejor que podía hacer por él era ahorrarle bochornos—. Que esto es herencia familiar, y viene con ser un Schäfer.

—Ok —aceptó éste, sonriendo de vuelta y dejando atrás ese momento de amor fraternal en el que se habían sumergido de golpe y porrazo.

Por lindo que fuera el estar unidos como ninguna otra pareja de hermano y hermana que él conociera, Gustav tenía sus límites en cuanto a dosis de amor que podía dar y recibir de Franziska sin que su rostro se convirtiera en una señalización de Alto, y sentía que al menos por esa noche ya habían cruzado la línea y que su mejor curso de acción a partir de ese punto era separarse un poco y mantener las distancias.

Franziska fue de la misma opinión, pues justo entonces se puso de pie, y anunciando que se iba a lavar los dientes y de ahí a la cama porque a la mañana siguiente tenía una junta de suma importancia en la oficina, se acercó a Gustav y le plantó un beso en la frente igual que hacía cuando estaban pequeños y sus padres los mandaban a dormir.

—Descansa, Gus.

—Lo mismo digo, Franny.

Y quedándose a solas con sus pensamientos, Gustav volvió a repantigarse en el sillón y sumirse en reflexiones.

 

Aunque Gustav no desoyó los consejos de su hermana en materia de condones (y de paso lubricante porque sus reservas estaban bajas), Gustav nunca llegó a bajar la bolsa de compra plástica con el logotipo reconocible de la farmacia al piso de Georgie, y ello ocasionó que durante el resto de la semana, alternando un día sí y otro no, volvieran a hacer el amor en repetidas ocasiones sin ningún tipo de precaución.

Lo curioso del asunto fue que a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles, y con cada marca que agregaban a la cabecera de la bajista (o al sillón, o a la mesa de la cocina, o a la regadera, o el tapete de la sala, o contra el ventanal del balcón…), el asunto perdía todavía más valía, y se convertía en un ruido sordo de fondo al que ambos pronto se habituaron a ignorar como si nunca hubiera existido.

En cambio, en otros aspectos de su nueva relación (sin etiquetas de momento) en donde se lo ‘tomaban con calma’ a manera verbal, mas no en acción, su atención estaba puesta al máximo, y cada movimiento hecho, cada palabra pronunciada, estaba bajo duro escrutinio de ambas partes.

Cada uno tuvo y llevo a cabo sus propias estrategias de adaptación.

Para Gustav fue el establecerse un horario de visita limitado que no invadiera la privacidad de Georgie, y en donde la visitaba en días alternados, casa siempre llegando después de las cinco, y marchándose antes de las nueve, igual que si se tratara de un horario de oficina a la inversa. Consigo cargaba en cada ocasión un maletín pequeño de viaje, y salvo por su cepillo de dientes que descansaba en el mismo vaso que el de Georgie, Gustav no había dejado atrás ninguna pertenencia que pudiera abrumar a la bajista. En los días que se hospedaba con ella procuraba llamar antes preguntando si era bien recibido, a lo que Georgie invariablemente contestaba de buen humor sin importar cuán repetitivo fuera, y de paso, si podía llevar algo para la cena o el desayuno. Así se aparecía cargando vino de excelente calidad y bizcochos de aquella panadería en la otra punta de Magdeburg, pero que por ser la favorita de Georgie le hacía viajar un buen tramo de ida y vuelta para complacerla pero sin quejas de su parte.

Georgie por su lado comenzó a salir de la melancolía que desde mayo la cubría, y ello le implicó pasar a la peluquería por una despuntada a su cabello y sorprender a Gustav no sólo con un peinado diferente en cuanto a técnica y forma, sino también con un vestido primaveral que compró esa misma tarde mientras caminaba de regreso a donde tenía estacionado el coche y en el camino se le atravesó una boutique que tenía en aparador las últimas tendencias en París. Del vestido sin manga, ceñido a la cintura, pero suelto de la falda y que le llegaba un par de dedos por encima de la rodilla guardó Gustav un grato recuerdo, porque Georgie además le asombró al recibirlo en la entrada con él, y al besarlo como bienvenida, le susurró que debajo no llevaba bragas. A su favor jugó que la pieza (en color blanco y decorada con infinidad de pétalos de cerezo) contara con un doble fondo que impidiera las transparencias, pero eso no evitó que la cena estuviera a punto de quemárseles cuando frente al fogón se dedicó Gustav a colmarla de caricias, intrigado de los secretos que se ocultaban bajo la tela, y consiguiendo con ello que más tarde la olla en la que cocieron los espaguetis tuviera que quedarse la noche en remojo para quitarle lo pegado de la pasta una vez que la olvidaron para concentrarse en el otro.

Juntos salieron del letargo en el que se habían sumido desde iniciar sus anteriores relaciones, y poco a poco se adaptaron a las viejas rutinas que estaban establecidas entre ambos, como salir a la compra semanal, ir al cine, al parque a pasear a Maxi, y además…

—Este fin de semana vendrán mis padres para celebrar el cumpleaños de Franziska —comentó Gustav de pasada a mediados de julio, mientras se alistaba para marcharse a pesar de que sólo eran las ocho treinta de la mañana—, y me preguntaba si… ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?

—¿Me invitas tú o Franziska? —Preguntó Georgie desde la cama y en pijama, a diferencia de Gustav que ya estaba vestido y empacando sus pertenencias.

—Los dos, pero me gustaría que vinieras _con_ migo —especificó Gustav para no dejar lugar a dobles interpretaciones—. Por supuesto, mis padres van a preguntar, y lo mismo harán mis tías cotillas…

—Y tus primos —secundó Georgie—, y esos sobrinos tuyos que no conocen discreción…

—Seh —concedió Gustav, pasándose la mano por la nuca—, así es el clan Schäfer. De cualquier modo a Franziska le encantaría tenerte ahí, estoy seguro de que hoy te va a llamar para avisarte la hora de la fiesta, pero me habría gustado que fueras mi acompañante.

—Y si así fuera… ¿Qué les diríamos a los demás? —Preguntó Georgie, rodando hasta quedar de lado y abrazando una de sus almohadas.

A sabiendas de que de su respuesta dependía su éxito, Gustav buscó ser franco pero convincente. —Que no es asunto suyo.

—Wow… ¿En serio?

— _Muy_ en serio —declaró él—. De los únicos que no me pondré escapar serán mamá y papá, pero… Al diablo, que se jodan. Tomaré tu mano y diré que vienes conmigo, y que piensen lo que les venga en gana.

—Gusti…

—¿Te molesta?

—No… Pero me abruma. ¿Puedo responderte mañana? ¿Vendrás?

—Vale, y uhm, no —se disculpó Gustav, que ya tenía lista su maletín y lo cargaba—. Le prometí a Franny que le ayudaría a podar los setos del jardín para el sábado, así que estaré muy ocupado.

—Oh.

Aquella, si bien no era una mentira, tampoco era una verdad completa, puesto que en efecto Franziska necesitaba que esos setos estuvieran podados para el día de la fiesta, pero entre sus planes estaba contratar un jardinero que se encargara de ello, y en su lugar Gustav se había ofrecido a llevar a cabo esa labor, si acaso porque así tendría con qué ocuparse y no caería en la tentación de atosigar a Georgie con su presencia.

Pese a que la bajista no había demostrado nada sino alegría al tenerlo en su piso, Gustav no quería que su estadía en él se volviera un motivo de queja cuando todavía caminaban sobre los cristales rotos de sus anteriores relaciones (las propias y las ajenas) por lo que se había ideado esa regla autoimpuesta de darle su tiempo y espacio a Georgie, a la par que alternaba esos momentos con su compañía, pues quería demostrar su interés, pero no asfixiarla. Si sus esfuerzos tendían o no frutos, Gustav quería creer que sí, porque en más de una ocasión le había mandado Georgie un texto o llamado para confirmar si esa noche la pasaría con ella, y los días en que la respuesta era negativa, igual charlaban un rato antes de dormir o se escribían infinidad de mensajes hasta que el cansancio los obligaba a parar.

Georgie había llegado a comparar esos instantes con un noviazgo adolescente en el que eran el típico par de críos que se repetían “Te amo” hasta el hartazgo, pero Gustav difirió, puesto que ni él vivía con sus padres (Franziska, por muy su hermana que fuera no actuaba como figura de autoridad, y hasta llave la había dado para entrar y salir a su antojo a la hora que le viniera en gana) ni tenían que rendirle cuentas a nadie de sus elecciones, pero Georgie insistió.

—Más bien me refiero a… la dulzura del primer amor —dijo Georgie cuando elaboró más en su hipótesis—. Es un nuevo comienzo, en donde sabemos dónde se encuentran las partes dulces y las amargas, así que disfrutamos de las primeras y pasamos de largo de las segundas. Algo así. Y casi se siente como si fuera una primera vez de cierto tipo…

—Ya, pero tú fuiste mi primer amor, y hasta donde entiendo… Yo también fui el tuyo, así que no cuenta —respondió Gustav, que a pesar de todo se vio conmovido por la visión que Georgie tenía de ambos.

Aunque no concordaron del todo en aquella idea, poco hizo mella en lo bien que la pasaban juntos, y ese mismo ánimo permaneció durante el cumpleaños de Franziska, al que a fin de cuentas asistió Georgie como acompañante de Gustav antes que amiga de la familia, y en donde nadie (ni las tías más cotillas de Gustav) hicieron comentario alguno.

—Agradécemelo con un buen perfume de Chanel —le dijo Franziska a Gustav de pasada durante la fiesta, adjudicándose así bajo su manga el haber advertido a cada asistente en la entrada de la casa que se abstuvieran de meterse donde no se les llamaba, y recordándoles de paso que ella era la estrella central esa noche, así que por favor no distrajeran la atención al indefinido estatus de Gustav y Georgie.

De ese modo Gustav pudo pasearse entre familia y amigos tomando a Georgie de la mano y departiendo de manera agradable. Ni su madre, que a kilómetros se le notaban las ansias de abordarlos y preguntar si eran o no novios se les acercó salvo para ofrecerles pastel, y el padre de Gustav siguió los pasos de su esposa, hablando del clima, de deportes y hasta sacando viejas fotografías de Franziska de su billetera y comentando que todavía no podía creer lo grande que se había hecho su primogénita.

—En fin, que ya me entenderán cuando tengan sus propios hijos… —Dijo a modo de despedida, y después se marchó para servirse un par más de canapés, sin ser consciente de que sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas dadas las circunstancias pasadas.

Nervioso, Gustav miró a Georgie por el rabillo del ojo para cerciorarse de su estado, y no se sorprendió en nada cuando encontró a la bajista limpiándose disimuladamente bajo las pestañas con una servilleta.

—Me ha entrado una basurita… —Se excusó ella, recomponiéndose en tiempo récord, y con una sonrisa que apenas transparentaba la tristeza, sugerir que se sirvieran más ponche.

Salvo por aquel leve contratiempo, la velada marchó de mil maravillas, y el cierre lo dio Frederick poco antes de medianoche al proponer un brindis “por su bella esposa, quien lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y por la cual daría hasta la vida”, según sus palabras textuales, y lo remató con la entrega de un estuche que en su interior contenía un collar que hizo a Franziska abrir grandes los ojos y por poco gritar de la emoción. Lanzándose a sus brazos lo besó, y el gesto fue recibido con aplausos, silbidos, y unos cuantos gritos que hacían mención a la ‘suerte’ que seguro tendría Frederick esa noche y a los hijos que con toda probabilidad nacerían dentro de nueve meses.

Aunque aquel último mensaje se perdió entre el vocerío de la concurrencia, Gustav lo escuchó, y lo mismo Georgie, que con mejores dosis de aplomo que antes, se disculpó para ir al sanitario y se demoró casi un cuarto de hora en volver.

Para entonces Gustav ya se había apartado al área más alejada del jardín e iba por su segundo cigarrillo, indeciso si era momento de darle a Georgie el tiempo y el espacio por el cual tanto ella luchaba con uñas y dientes, o ir en su búsqueda para tratar de remediar eso que él sabía que le dolía pero que no encontraba cómo solucionar ni para sí mismo, mucho menos para ella.

—Hey… —Le cogió Georgie desprevenido, puesto que había caminado hasta él sin apenas hacer ruido, y había pasado a sentarse en la misma banca que él, una pieza de madera pintada en blanco que descansaba bajo la sombra de un pino alto y frondoso.

—¿Estaba larga la fila para utilizar el sanitario? —Preguntó Gustav por cortesía, dispuesto a ofrecerle una tapadera si ella decidía tomarla, pero en cambio Georgie denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Fui a llorar, esta vez en serio —contestó, retirándole el cigarrillo de entre los dedos y chupando una profunda calada—. Jo, cómo extrañaba esto…

—Seh… Ya no fumas como antes —señaló Gustav lo obvio, puesto que desde que Georgie había vuelto a Magdeburg, eran más las veces que él se había salido solo al balcón a fumar y que la bajista no le acompañara. Además, a éste no le había pasado desapercibido como la cajetilla y el mechero que Georgie guardaba en su mesita de noche habían desaparecido, y salvo contadas ocasiones en las que ella le había robado un par de inhalaciones, casi hasta podía decir que la bajista había abandonado ese terrible vicio y para bien, algo en lo que él debería imitarla pero que a la vez no le apetecía.

—Me lo recomendó el doctor en Hamburg. Supuestamente me ayudaría a sanar antes…

—¿Y lo hizo?

—En parte. Es curioso porque… —Georgie alzó la vista a la copa oscura del pino que les proporcionaba sombra de las estrellas, y tras fumarse otra calada y presentar la punta roja al cielo le devolvió el cigarrillo a Gustav—. Ya no me resulta tan relajante como antes. Casi perdió del todo su magia.

—¿Pero no del todo? —Parafraseó Gustav su frase.

—Bueno, no… El 99% de las veces me resulta indiferente, pero ese 1% restante me es irresistible, en especial cuando es un cigarro que viene de ti.

—No pretenderás culparme a mí de tu vicio, ¿o sí?

—Nah… _Mea culpa_ por creer que fumar era genial y de adultos. Ahora sólo tengo un par de pulmones ennegrecidos de los qué avergonzarme por mis malas decisiones de la adolescencia.

—El mismo caso aplica para Bill y Tom, pero jamás los verás perdiendo el sueño por algo tan trivial para ellos.

—Ya, y es por eso que la banda jamás cumplirá cincuenta años de trayectoria porque antes enterraremos a ese par por culpa de algún cáncer.

—Qué macabra.

—Pero sincera.

—Me has quitado las ganas —murmuró Gustav, apagando el cigarrillo contra un costado de la banca y lanzándolo lejos hacia una franja de césped que por colindar con la cerca del vecino de al lado era más largo y abundante en su estado natural.

—Cuando llegues a vivir hasta los noventa años me lo agradecerás —respondió Georgie en el mismo tono bajo, excepto que el suyo estaba plagado de modorra.

—A menos que tú vivas esa misma cantidad de tiempo y a mi lado, no me tienta en lo absoluto —declaró Gustav, y la bajista redujo el espacio entre ambos.

Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Georgie bostezó. —Eso dalo por sentado…

Disfrutando de un momento de quietud y silencio en el que sólo se escucharon los ruidos de la naturaleza y el de la fiesta a lo lejos, Gustav y Georgie se mimetizaron contra la banca y parte del árbol, y por espacio de cinco minutos permanecieron así, convertidos en estatuas de sal.

Eso hasta que Georgie abrió la boca y preguntó: —¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?

Ya que esa mañana habían despertado juntos, Gustav se preparó para responder con una negativa que en realidad no sentía, pero incluso antes de pronunciarse Georgie le atajó.

—No creas que no he notado que te quedas un día sí y otro no…

—Era para no fastidiarte. Sé cuánto necesitas tu tiempo y espacio, así que te lo doy, en cierto modo…

—Ya, pero… —Gustav levantó la cabeza de su hombro, y Gustav sintió frío en esa área—. Me gustaría que hoy te quedaras conmigo. Además, seguro que Franny no te echará de menos. Por lo que entendí, esta noche Frederick tendrá suerte con ella, y si tú vienes conmigo, lo mismo ocurrirá contigo…

Gustav se sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¿En serio?

— _Mucho_ —enfatizó la bajista, y fue lo único que Gustav requirió como señal.

—Ok. Iré.

 

Su estancia en la fiesta se prolongó hasta que la mitad de los invitados se retiraron, y aprovechando que sus padres se habían quedado en uno de los cuartos de invitados, Gustav le comunicó a Franziska con discreción que esa noche iba a pasarla con Georgie en su piso.

En la cocina, y ocupados con empacar pastel para una de sus tías, Franziska y Gustav aprovecharon estar a solas para hablar sin ser escuchados por terceros.

—Mamá preguntará en la mañana por ti si no te ve —declaró sin más su hermana, cortando una tira de envoltorio plástico con el que cubrir el pastel.

Gustav, cuya labor había sido seccionar una rebanada gorda y con cerezas del pastel que se había comprado para la ocasión, permaneció con el plato sobre ambas manos, a la espera de más instrucciones y con la misma sonrisa con la que antes había accedido a hospedarse con Georgie.

—Dile que dormí con Georgie, tan simple como eso —dijo Gustav, cubriendo el plato con la fina película de plástico que Franziska le tendió y envolviéndolo con sumo cuidado—. No es como si me estuviera escondiendo de ella o de papá. Soy un hombre adulto hecho y derecho después de todo.

—Ya, pero eso te garantiza por lo menos una charla seria para cuando vuelvas, o si te tardas lo suficiente, una llamada en donde te quieran hacer un interrogatorio tipo Interpol.

—Bah… —Desdeñó Gustav esa posibilidad, dándole los últimos toques al pastel y entregándoselo a su hermana sin más—. ¿Y qué? Tú los viste antes cómo trataron a Georgie. Ni con Bianca tuvieron esas atenciones cuando la traía a las reuniones familiares, y ella era mi novia en turno.

—Mamá nunca la quiso, te lo digo por si acaso te lo preguntabas —dijo Franziska, enfrascada en guardar el rollo de celofán en su empaque y éste en un cajón—, y ya conoces a papá, él jamás trataría mal a nadie, pero compartía con ella la opinión de que Bianca no era la chica correcta para ti. Ambos coincidían que ninguna otra mujer superaría a Georgie, y no estaban muy equivocados, ¿eh?

—Pues no… —Concedió Gustav, que de pronto tuvo una idea—. Oye, ¿sigue en pie el mañana temprano hacer un desayuno para nosotros cuatro?

Franziska alzó la vista de donde la tenía fija y la posó en él. Casi se podían ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a doble velocidad, y por supuesto, no le extrañó a Gustav cuando su hermana adivinó sus intenciones apenas unos segundos después de que él las formulara.

—Ajá… —Respondió ella, sus ojos centelleando con una chispa de malicia.

—¿Crees que podría…?

—¡Por supuesto! —Contestó su hermana antes de que Gustav terminara de preguntar, y después ambos compartieron una corta risa—. Oh, vamos… Ambos sabemos hacia dónde ibas. Sólo te ahorré tiempo.

—Seh… —Un tanto divertido, Gustav se rascó la punta de la nariz—. Entonces, sólo para confirmar, ¿sí está bien por ti si Georgie nos acompaña mañana?

—No dudes que sí —le sonrió su hermana—. Invítala sin pretensiones, pero igual que ahora deja claro que viene tanto con nosotros como contigo y por ti.

—Eso espero…

Igual que si hubieran invocado su presencia, Georgie apareció por la puerta que conectaba al patio trasero y traía consigo una pila de platos y cubiertos que Franziska le instó a dejar en el fregadero atestado.

—Ni pienses en lavarlos —le dijo de buen talante—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y tanto yo como el resto de mis invitados están exentos de esa tarea tan molesta.

—Oh, Franny —le chanceó Gustav—, tu cumpleaños fue el jueves.

—Shhh —le amonestó su hermana con el mismo tono de broma—. Eso no es asunto tuyo, a menos que quieras ponerte a lavar sartenes y ollas…

—Creo que paso.

—En fin, fue una fiesta increíble, Franziska —dijo Georgie, recibiendo de la anfitriona un sincero abrazo de afecto por haber asistido.

—Eso fue gracias a los invitados —respondió ésta, estrujándola fuerte por unos segundos antes de soltarla—. Gustav me ha dicho que pasará la noche contigo, pero al parecer olvidó que mañana desayunaremos en grande aquí con mis padres, así que no olvides traerlo, ¿vale? Es algo pequeño, íntimo, y sólo entre familia cercana, así que por supuesto que estás invitada. Vendrás, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida por la repentina invitación, Georgie miró a Franziska y luego a Gustav, indecisa entre aceptar o rechazar la oferta amablemente. Pero bastó que Gustav asintiera una vez en su dirección para que con un hilo de voz (sobrecogida por la emoción de ser parte de ese íntimo círculo de ‘familia cercana’) Georgie aceptara de buena gana.

—Aquí estaremos —prometió la bajista, saboreando ese plural sobre el cual se sentaban varias bases.

—Perfecto.

Acompañándolos hasta la puerta principal (ya de antemano Gustav se había hecho de un maletín de viaje para su estancia fuera), Franziska los despidió con un besó a cada uno y un abrazo grupal, y tras recordarle que el desayuno se serviría a eso de mediodía (“Más bien será un _brunch_ , pero ya conoces a papá, antes muerto que usar anglicismos”) y que no tenían que traer absolutamente nada para el menú, les deseó un buen viaje y que manejaran con cuidado.

Apenas se encontraron dentro del automóvil de Gustav, Gustav se giró hacia Georgie y le preguntó para confirmar si en verdad quería asistir a la mañana siguiente con ellos.

—Sí —respondió Georgie con recelo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que tú no me quieres ahí?

—Georgie… Sabes bien que no es eso. Es sólo que…

—¿Te pone nervioso? Porque a mí sí… —Confesó ella—. Es casi peor que la primera vez que me presentaste frente a tus padres como novia oficial y temía que me juzgaran por ser mayor que tú y tener un grano en la frente. Ahora será incluso peor, porque no tenemos ningún estatus real que ofrecerles y a cuestas cargamos dos intentos de noviazgo fallidos…

—Podríamos-…

—¡No! —Le atajó Georgie con demasiada rapidez, y Gustav se dolió por ello—. No estoy lista… Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No es por nosotros, sino por… las circunstancias en las que estamos. Todavía no me siento preparada para eso.

Gustav tragó saliva y asintió.

Georgie le había herido, pero no por ello se lo iba a reprochar, mucho menos guardar rencor, y en último puesto en su lista estaba el rendirse. A eso le había temido desde que la conocía: Al rechazo. Y había sido tan y hasta más doloroso que en su imaginación, pero conforme la punzada que le atacó en el pecho se desvaneció, también lo hicieron sus dudas.

Si Georgie necesitaba de tiempo y espacio para que su relación volviera a florecer como lo había hecho en el pasado, él se lo proporcionaría.

—¿Estás molesto por eso que he dicho antes? —Inquirió ella cuando la atmósfera dentro del automóvil cambió y no para bien entre ellos dos.

—No —murmuró Gustav, encendiendo el motor y emprendiendo la marcha—. Sólo… un poco dolido.

—Lo lamento…

—No tienes por qué lamentarlo. Es justo lo que sientes, y es válido. Eso no cambia el hecho de que estás lista, o de que yo todavía pienso esperarte.

—Gusti…

—No arruinemos la noche con esta conversación —pidió él, saliendo de la calle de Franziska y adentrándose al escaso tráfico de esas horas de la madrugada—. En lo que a mí respecta, el que ahora estés aquí conmigo compensa todo lo demás. Y mañana cuando nos reunamos para desayunar será exactamente lo mismo. El resto no me interesa.

Conmovida, pero también sobrecogida por la comprensión que daba Gustav de sus sentimientos, Georgie se limpió bajo los ojos y murmuró un quedo ‘gracias’, que como pago, le bastó al baterista.

De momento, era lo único que necesitaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
